ftafandomcom-20200222-history
Crinale F12000
The F12000 craft entered by Crinale underwent two separate development stages. The first, given the project name of Thanatos, was given the final chassis code F0-RA8. It was the first craft built completely from scratch under the management of the new Director Viktor Antonov. The second development stage was undertaken by Alexandra Gelorum in late-2213, after her re-acquirement of her team near the end of 2212. The original craft was improved upon, the update given the project name of Keres, and the final product was renamed the F0-RG08. F0-RA8/00015 (Antonov) Technical Data Engine Technology: Crinale R12000 XCESS (Type 486RZ) Thrust System: Crinale XST Stage 4 Micro-Turbine Thrust System Braking System: Crinale XF9 Weapon Control: Crinale RR.Epsilon (917) Shield Control: Crinale FS-t5 Super Weapon: Crinale ZTR7620 Quantum Destabiliser Performance Specification Top Speed: 826km/h (513mph) Acceleration (0-700km/h): 2.333s Thrust Power: 8350gfu Mass: 5483kg (12,088lbs) Lateral Stability: 22.7% Weapon Power: 1.5x Shield Power: 85gsu Overview The introduction of the new F12000 AG Racing League was the best thing that could happen to Crinale. After their name change to Crinale International in mid-2210, development started on the ultimate combat craft. Developing an entirely new chassis designed to take and dish out damage, the F0-RA8, codenamed Thanatos after the Greek god of death, is completely intended for violence rather than racing. That does not go without saying, however, that this craft is slow. Possessing a top speed of 826km/h and, thanks to a heavily modified single turbine version of the thrust system found in Crinale's FX400 Prototype craft, a thrust output of 8350gfu, this is quite a fast craft. However, due to the heavy chassis and components, this craft has one of the worst handling stats of all the crafts in the entire F12000 League. However, it does not bother Crinale, as they have one of the highest shield and weapon powers in the entire F12000. In Crinale's secret laboratory and testing facility, they have also started work on their Super-Weapon, however, no-one outside the facility knows any details about it, as they have withheld the information until it is absolutely necessary to release it. The fact is, though, the Super Weapon fires a beam of energy, causing extreme and rapid damage to a ships shielding system. If the shields are weak, it could mean an instant elimination to the unlucky recipient of the energy beam. However, the weapon cannot lock on to ships, so a craft with a high handling stat could dodge it. Crinale's time was utilised more efficiently than Angelus, as they did not have to worry about new regulations affecting their development progress, as their leader, Chris Scarbrough (under the alias of Viktor Antonov), had near-total control over the F12000's regulations itself. Due to this, the F0-RA8 is most definitely a force to be reckoned with. F0-RG08/01536 (Gelorum) Technical Data Engine Technology: Crinale R12000 XCESS (Type 486RZ2-XP) Thrust System: Crinale XST Stage 4 Micro-Turbine Thrust System Braking System: Crinale XFA-9/0 Weapon Control: Crinale RR.Epsilon (949) Shield Control: Crinale FS-t5 Super Weapon: Crinale CZf_13 Energy Blaster Performance Specification Top Speed: 966km/h (600mph) Acceleration (0-700km/h): 2s Thrust Power: 9680gfu Mass: 5422kg (11,953lbs) Lateral Stability: 31.7% Weapon Power: 1.75x Shield Power: 106gsu Overview Throughout Gelorum's reacquisition of the team in 2213, she found great difficulty in catching up with the rest of the teams, along with her disdain for anything regarding Viktor Antonov's tenure, which included the falling RA8. After talks with the rest of the team overseers, she came to an agreement, to develop a chassis upgrade, and return to a design of a combat-oriented racing craft, not some ultra fast tank. The F0-RG08, codename Keres, has more in common to the Valkyrie and Apollyon, than its immediate predecessor. The craft sacrifices minimal shielding for a massive boost in top end speed and handling, such that it can now catch up with the mid-runners, and can actually turn through corners faster than a little old grandma in her AG cart. After 2214 hit with Jennter's year of domination, the chassis was developed as an answer to their unique, and vastly overpowered airbrake technology. Angelus had also tried their hand at it, however the tech was banned for the 2215 and future seasons. While that meant the tech had to be scrapped, the chassis remained, despite it being developed around the aero tech, giving them a well-needed advantage in the handling department. Apart from every other piece of mechanics being upgraded for the new season, the Quantum Destabiliser Super-Weapon was ditched for a detuned, regulation-friendly version of what was Gelorum's signature weapon: The Energy Blaster. Finally, through close development with the woman who had founded the team, Crinale Technologies were back, and ready to show Angelus what it meant to be rivals. Category:Ships